FIG. 9 is a block diagram of conventional electronic appliance 100 having an operation guidance function. Electronic appliance 100 includes data bus 101. Memory 102 is connected to data bus 101, stores operation guidance corresponding to a specification of electronic appliance 100. The operation guidance is produced by previously determining operation procedures of electronic appliance 100.
Memory 102 includes a read-only memory (ROM). Indicator 103 is connected to memory 102 via data bus 101, and displays the operation guidance read from memory 102. In this case, the operation guidance includes a series of operation procedures having a hierarchical structure to perform predetermined functions. Indicator 103 includes a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Selector 104 is connected to indicator 103 via data bus 101, and is operated by a user to select a desired item from the operation guidance displayed on indicator 103. In this case, indicator 103 displays options to allow the user to select a desired function of electronic appliance 100, and selector 104 is operated by the user to select a desired function from the options.
Illumination actuator 106 is connected to selector 104 via data bus 101 and I/O interface 105. Upon being operated, selector 104 allows particular illumination actuator to emit light. In this case, illumination actuator 106 includes a push button, a rotary element, such as a jog dial, a lid, such as a cassette container, and a table, such as a CD tray.
Each illumination actuator 106 has a colored light source mounted thereto. The light source is a light emitting diode (LED). The LED blinks for the user to pay attention.
The blinking notifies the user of the position of illumination actuator 106. Indicator 103 displays a title of illumination actuator 106 to allow the user to acknowledge the title and position of illumination actuator 106 without requiring reading an operation manual.
Sound generator 107 is connected to data bus 101, and generates an operation sound, such as a beeping sound, upon the user touching illumination actuator 106 blinking.
This beeping sound notifies the user to acknowledge that a particular push button is pushed. This pushing operation of the push button triggers reading information on the next operation guidance from memory 102 to indicator 103.
An alarm, such as repetitive beeping sound, may be generated when illumination actuator 106 which does not blink is touched. Sound generator 107 includes sound processor 107A generating the operation sound, such as the beeping sound, and the alarm, such as repetitive beeping sounds; and speaker 107B producing these sounds. An audio apparatus includes sound processor 107A and speaker 107B, and thus they may be shared.
Sound generator 107 has controller 108 connected thereto through data bus 101. Controller 108 exercises generation control on sound generator 107 so that operation of illumination actuator 106 is acknowledged. Controller 108 is formed of a CPU (central processing unit) and other components. Further, controller 108 controls indicator 103 so as to display a next operation procedure and exercises illumination control so as to make illumination actuator 106 indicating next operation emit light. The order of making illumination actuator 106 emit light is preliminarily stored in memory 102.
In addition to memory 102, indicator 103, selector 104, I/O interface 105, sound generator 107, and controller 108, data bus 101 is connected to mode selector 109. Mode selector 109 is operated by the user to select an operation guidance mode or a non-operation-guidance mode. Here, the operation guidance mode is a mode in which the user is guided to perform a functional operation of electronic appliance 100. The non-operation-guidance mode is a mode in which the user does not perform the operation guiding.
Electronic appliance 100 operates in the non-operation-guidance mode when operating normally. The operation guidance mode is selected through mode selector 9 only when the operation guidance function is desired to be used. Therefore, the non-operation-guidance mode does not require selecting through mode selector 109.
The user may forget a method of operate electronic appliance 100 when the user executes an infrequently function, or when the user loses the operation manual. In these cases, the user can use the operation guidance function by selecting the operation guidance mode through mode selector 109 without requiring reading the manual. Functional object 110 is connected to data bus 101. Functional object 110 is a part performing a primary function controlled by electronic appliance 100 (see Patent Document 1). In a heating cooker, for example, the functional object is a heat source, such as an induction heating coil, a sheath heater, a nickel-chromium wire, and a magnetron.
However, in the conventional structure, the user always sees the illumination actuators, such as a push button, and a rotary element, such as a jog dial, while the actuators are not lit. Even if the illuminator of only an operable operation unit emits light with a colored light source, the user may operate an illumination actuator which is not illuminated.
If the user operates an invalid illumination actuator which is not illuminated, an alarm (e.g. repeated beeping sounds) is generated. However, the alarm may confuse the user to remind the user of information (e.g. failure, expiry of a timer) other than an operation error to confuse the user.    Patent Document 1: JP2001-51777A